1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to nut assemblies, particularly to a nut assembly with a carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
A nut is a type of hardware fastener with a threaded hole. Nuts are almost always used opposite a mating bolt to fasten a stack of parts together. In manufacture, the nut is carried by a vacuum suction cup, and then assembled with a nut hole or a mating bolt. However, the shapes of different nuts may be different, so there is a requirement of designing different vacuum suction cups, each of which has a shape according to one of the different nuts. Additionally, the nut defines a threaded hole so it is difficult to attach the nut by the vacuum suction cup if the vacuum suction cup is not aligned with the nut precisely.
Therefore, there is a room for improved in the art.